


If this is happiness, I want more

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shance Summer Days 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Stories written for ‘Shance Summer Days’ on tumblr!





	1. heatwave/beat the heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late for this event but it looks like a lot of fun so I thought I'd join in! there's never enough shance, right?

* * *

 

The fan hums on the coffee table, doing little to actually help cool down the small apartment by blowing around the already hot air. The ceiling fan circles overhead in an attempt to help, though it keeps stopping and starting up with a mind of its own.

Sitting on the couch in his boxers and a tank top Shiro turns the page of his book. His right hand is wrapped around a glass of ice water on the coffee table, the coolest thing in the whole room.  
  
Streaks of condensation slide down the sweating glass and create a small ring on the natural blue agate coaster.

“Shiro,” Lance mumbles, head pillowed on Shiro's thigh and legs hanging off the arm of the couch. He's wearing nothing but a pair of tight aqua underwear. “It's hot.”

Letting go of the glass Shiro brings his hand over and slides cool fingers along Lance's forehead, pushing the hair out of his face without looking away from the page he's reading. “I know, sweetheart.” Lance latches onto his metal arm and brings it closer, pressing every inch of it that he can to his face and neck. “I heard you the first fifteen times.”

“I wanted to make sure you were aware.” Lifting Shiro's hand Lance laces their fingers together, the metal now barely cooler than the rest of Shiro. “Do you think this heatwave is going to break soon?” Bouncing his legs Lance wiggles his toes in the moving air from the fan.

“I have a degree in astrophysics, not meteorology.”

Lance huffs, letting go of Shiro's hand and turning onto his stomach. The air from the fan actually feels cool blowing over the light sheen of sweat across Lance's back. It doesn't last very long. “Will you go stick your arm in the freezer again?”

“Lance, we've talked about this.” Shiro flips another page. “If I keep doing that, the stuff in the freezer will be ruined.”

“If I have to suffer this heat for another day, _I'm_ going to be ruined.” Lance lays his cheek on Shiro's thigh, looking past the coffee table and out through the balcony door. The sun is high in the sky and Lance can see a warp in the air from where the heat rises off the plastic chair. “Do you know how bad all this sweat and oil is for my skin?”

“Mhmm.”

A sigh slips past Lance's lips. “You're not even paying attention to m—oh.” A shiver dances down Lance's spine at the feel of an ice cube being pressed to the back of his neck. “That's nice,” he mumbles.

“I am listening to you,” Shiro says and Lance sees the book he's been reading get dropped onto the coffee table. Melted water trickles down the side of his neck and soaks up into the couch cushion but Lance doesn't really care. “Do you want to go to the pool?”

Lance's face pinches up. “Too many kids pee in there.”

“The beach?” Shiro moves the slick ice cube around, drawing lazy patterns across Lance's shoulders and neck.

“Too crowded. We'll never get a good spot on a Saturday.”

Shiro huffs out a laugh. “Do you want me to fill the bathtub with cold water and you can swim around in there?”

Lance lifts his head and smiles up at Shiro. “You might be onto something here.”

Bringing the ice cube up Shiro lets the last bit of it melt on Lance's forehead, sweeping his thumb over the streak of water to clear it away from his boyfriend's eye. He smiles. “You really are a merman.”

“Or desperate.” Lance lifts himself up with his arms and shifts to sit on his knees beside Shiro. “Actually...” Craning his neck he looks at the glass of ice water, a slow grin spreading across his face. “I've got an idea. Go refill that glass with those long ice cubes you put in your gym water bottle and meet me in the bedroom.”

Shiro frowns as Lance gets to his feet and walks around the couch. He turns to glace over the back of it, watching Lance head down the hallway, stripping out of his underwear as he goes. “What are you gonna do?”

Stopping in front of the linen closet Lance opens it and looks over his shoulder. “I'm going to lay some towels down on the bed.” He winks at Shiro and grabs a stack of towels before disappearing through the bedroom doorway.

“Lay some towels down on the...” Shiro's mouth shifts into an o as it clicks. Pushing himself up from the couch he grabs the glass from the coffee table and heads to the kitchen, water dripping from the bottom and onto the floor like a trail.

 


	2. hiking/summer storm

* * *

Why anyone would want to go hiking in the summer is beyond Lance. It's far too hot unless you get up at the crack of dawn, the ground is uneven and it's basically nonstop walking the entire time. Not to mention the bugs!

But when Shiro makes a comment about wanting to check out the nearby trails of the National Park they're camping at, Lance agrees without too much of a fight.

The way Shiro lights up and squeezes his hand in excitement is worth a bit of discomfort. And Shiro does plenty of things with Lance that he probably would rather sit out, so it's only fair Lance does the same.

Except that, well, it was a good idea in theory.

Sunlight filters through a mosaic of openings between the leaves high overhead, casting dancing patterns across the dirt path that Shiro walks. The increased incline has sweat beading along Shiro's forehead and down to the back of his neck, his arms shifting as he adjusts his hold.

“Looks like we're almost there,” Lance says from his perch against Shiro's back, arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend's neck. Shiro's hold on his thighs is almost too warm but Lance isn't about to complain about anything. “Water break?”

Shiro shakes his head. “I'm okay. I can see the clearing just up ahead.”

“You're amazing, Taka- _kun_.” Lance presses a kiss to Shiro's temple. It's salty and wet but Shiro laughs, bouncing Lance a bit higher up on his back.

After a few more minutes they come out of the trees at an open clearing. What the sign at the campground had called a 'hill' sure has a view like a mountaintop, Lance thinks as Shiro lets him down onto his own two feet. The front of Lance's shirt is damp with sweat and he sees that the back of Shiro's tank top is the same.

Sliding the small backpack from his shoulders Lance grabs the metal water bottle from the mesh pocket and hands it to Shiro. “Here, drink the rest of this and I'll pour another bottle of water over the ice.”

“Thanks.” Shiro takes it and unscrews the cap, tipping it back without hesitation. Lance watches a bit of water spill from the side of Shiro's mouth and tracks its path down his neck with rapt attention. Noticing him watching Shiro offers the drink out. “Want some?”

“No, no. You've earned it.” Giving him a smile Lance turns his attention to the view. It's breathtaking, the forest and 'hills' spread out as far as he can see. In the distance the clouds look like balls of cotton fluff stacked on top of each other, the sky a bit darker behind them.

Not a bad view at all.

Moving to stand beside Lance and wrapping an arm around his waist Shiro leans his head on Lance's shoulder. “You get to carry me on the way down.”

Taking the water bottle Shiro passes over Lance takes a drink, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, it looks like we're going to live up here forever.”

Shiro laughs, letting go of Lance so he can crouch down beside the backpack. As Lance refills the metal water bottle Shiro wanders around the clearing, getting far too close to the drop-off for Lance's liking. Once he's shoved the bottle back into the mesh pocket Lance wanders over to Shiro, wrapping his arms around the other man's middle and resting his chin on a broad shoulder.

“Is it as pretty as you had hoped?”

Resting his hands over Lance's Shiro leans back against his chest. “It's better, because you're here to see it with me.”

Lance snorts. “That was so cheesy.”

“You would know,” Shiro quips back and laughs when Lance digs his chin into the soft spot between Shiro's shoulder and neck.

Pressing a kiss to Shiro's cheek Lance steps away and pulls out his phone. “Let's take a commemorative photo. You worked hard to get us both up here.”

Using the back of his hand Shiro wipes it across his forehead, a smile tugging at his lips. “You don't really weigh that much.”

They wander around and Shiro is patient as Lance finds the angle that shows the best view behind them. They snap a few photos and Lance stows his phone away in the backpack, Shiro pinching the front of his top and waving it to get some air flow across his skin.

The first raindrop lands on Lance's nose and he flinches back, automatically tilting his head and looking up at the clouds gathered overhead. Sure enough, the puffy clouds are gone and gray ones have taken their place. “Are you kidding me?”

Shiro is smiling up at the sky. “The guide did say that summer storms are to be expected.”

“Yeah, but we didn't pack an umbrella. Or ponchos.” Lance grabs the backpack and carries it over to a spot beneath the trees. When he realizes Shiro isn't behind him he wanders back over to see what has his attention. “Come on, it's gonna—Shiro!” Wrapping his arms around Lance's waist Shiro lifts him up and spins him around in a circle, the sprinkle of rain becoming heavier but Lance can't help but laugh. “What are you doing?”

“Loving you.” Shiro's smile is soft and sweet, raindrops falling from his eyelashes. Lance moves his hands to push Shiro's hair back out of his face.

“Cheesy,” he murmurs with a grin before leaning in to kiss Shiro, the rain beginning to fall down steadily.

They're soaked in seconds but here on top of the world they couldn't care less.

 


	3. drink - bubble tea

* * *

Swirling the drink around in its plastic cup Lance swings Shiro's hand as they walk. “Shiro, I think we should adopt.”

Shiro nearly chokes when he inhales a tapioca pearl. “A-adopt?”

“Yeah.” Lance nods to himself and takes a sip of his iced coffee. “We've been together for almost two years now so this feels like a good step to take.” Squeezing Shiro's hand Lance looks over at him as they pause at a crosswalk. “Don't you think so?”

“I—I mean, well. Um...” Shiro mumbles, unable to form a proper sentence. _Adopting_. They're not even engaged yet and Lance is talking about... okay, he can handle this. Taking a deep breath Shiro lets it out slowly. “I think it's something we should talk about. Adopting... it's a serious commitment.”

Lance nods, leading the way when the crosswalk light blinks green. “I think we're ready.” He gives Shiro a sunny smile and they turn into the park. “We should go check it out tomorrow.”

Another tapioca pearl gets sucked down the wrong pipe. “ _Tomorrow?”_

“Yeah, it never hurts to start looking! We can maybe even buy some stuff, get the apartment ready, you know?” Lance's excitement is growing by the second and Shiro can see in the way his eyes shine that he's already set on this.

“Lance. I don't—”

“Are you thinking a dog or a cat?” Lance stops on the pathway, shifting to stand in front of Shiro. He tilts his head to the side. “Why is your face so red?”

“A pet, you want to adopt a _pet_.”

“Well, yeah.” Lance frowns in confusion. “What did you think I meant?”

Shiro leans forward and rests his forehead on Lance's shoulder. “ Just give me a second.”

“If you want a fish or a turtle, we can start small.” Letting go of Shiro's hand Lance brings his up and scratches his fingers through the short hair at the back of Shiro's head. “I don't want to pressure you.”

Chuckling softly Shiro lifts his head and leans in to kiss Lance's cheek. “I've always wanted a dog.”

Lance's eyes light up. “Yeah?” When Shiro nods Lance throws his arms around his neck, the condensation from his plastic cup dripping onto the back of Shiro's shirt. “We can go to the shelter by Keith's place, that's where he got his dog. Although I swear it's more wolf than anything.”

Giving a nod Shiro places a hand on Lance's hip, sliding it around his waist when they start to walk again.

 


	4. popsicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy the past week so I haven't replied to comments but each one really motivates me so thank you!!! I blush like an idiot each time I read one! 
> 
> Have some more domestic cuties being cute!

 

* * *

 

Draped across the floor Lance is doing an alarmingly accurate interpretation of an egg frying on the hot sidewalk when Shiro comes home.

“Lance?”

It takes too much effort to respond so Lance lies motionless on the hardwood, channeling every cool thought that he can as Shiro's footsteps vibrate through the floor. The sound of footsteps and crinkling grocery bags comes to a halt.

“What are you doing?”

Lance offers up a few hissing noises, wiggling his arms and legs dramatically.

“Okay then.” Shiro's footsteps fade down the hall toward the kitchen.

Hearing the soft _thump_ of the bags being set down Lance cracks an eye open. The ceiling fan spins overhead and the tabletop fan that usually sits on the coffee table is a foot away from Lance on the floor, set to high as it blows air over him. Weighing his options Lance rolls over and pushes himself up.

Getting to his feet Lance wanders down the hallway, snapping the waistband of his underwear. “Shiro?”

“I thought fried eggs couldn't talk?” Sticking a box of toaster waffles in the freezer Shiro leans back and closes the door.

Lance spreads his arms out and smiles. “Your voice has cured me. I'm a real boy now!” Shiro snorts and continues pulling things out of the bags. “How was the grocery store?”

“Air conditioned.” Shiro hands Lance a package of crackers to be put away. “How was Hunk's?”

“Delicious.” Lance places the package in the cupboard. “He's making a new recipe for the BBQ and I got to try it. Lemon chiffon pie.”

If there is one thing Lance knows about Shiro it's that he's weak to all things lemon. The older man perks up at the mention of it. “That does sound good.”

“You're going to love it.” Lance walks over to Shiro and jumps up to sit on the counter. His position forces Shiro to put the canned and dried goods away on either side of him but Shiro does it without comment. “What are we supposed to be bringing again?”

“Fruit of some sort. I was thinking a tray with a marshmallow dip, or maybe a fruit salad?” Shiro slides a thin box of spaghetti into the space beside Lance's ear. Lance begins to undo the buttons of Shiro's shirt. “We could do jello with fruit in it. But I don't know if everyone likes jello.”

Swift fingers finish off the last button and Lance pushes the shirt open, staring at the ink on the left side of Shiro's chest. “You might be overthinking this, Shiro. And we still have time to decide.”

Making a clicking sound with his tongue Shiro closes the cupboard to Lance's right. “It's never too early to plan things out.” When Lance pushes the shirt off of Shiro's shoulders he redirects his attention. “What are you doing?”

“Freeing you from this fabric prison.” With a bit of help Lance gets the shirt off. “You're welcome.”

Reaching up Shiro cups Lance's cheeks and kisses his lips once, twice. The smile he wears is soft. “My hero.”

Before Lance can tangle his arms around Shiro or bring up his legs the older man moves out of reach. “Shiro,” Lance complains, reaching for him.

“I'm not finished putting this stuff away.” From the next bag he pulls out what looks like a whole garden of vegetables. Lance refrains from commenting on the quantity, knowing Shiro's grief at being unable to have his own garden on their tiny balcony is still fresh.

“Did you get me anything?” Lance's heels thud on the cabinet door beneath the counter as he swings his legs. His eyes stay fixed on Shiro.

Hanging a bunch of bananas on the hook by coffee maker Shiro hums. “Like what?”

Lance shrugs a shoulder. “Like something special.”

Putting the last few groceries away Shiro wanders back over to Lance and moves between his legs. He leans in, pressing his palms onto the counter top on either side of Lance's bare thighs. “Something special?”

Lifting his arms Lance rests them on Shiro's shoulders, fingers locking behind his neck. His knees press snug against Shiro's sides. “Mhmm.”

“I might have,” Shiro smiles, kissing Lance's cheek. “But you'll have to let me go get it.” Lance's dramatic sigh makes Shiro laugh, his fingers dancing across Lance's back. “I promise it's worth it.”

“Okay,” Lance concedes, shifting his knees and dropping his arms to his sides. He gives Shiro a grin. “Wow me with your grocery store surprises.”

Shiro straightens up. “Close your eyes.”

Lance does as asked, hands gripping the edge of the counter on either side of his legs. He hears Shiro moving around the kitchen opening cupboards and the refrigerator, Lance's eyebrows knitting together as he tries to figure out just what Shiro is doing.

A wrapper crinkles and Shiro moves back between Lance's legs. “Can I open them now?” A warm hand rests on his thigh.

“Not yet.”

Lance shifts impatiently and feels cool air over his cheek right before Shiro kisses him. The older man's lips are cold and his mouth carries the fruity taste of...

“Popsicle!”

The hand over Lance's eyes drops away and sure enough Shiro is holding a popsicle. It's rainbow colored and more importantly, cold. Lance eagerly makes grabby hands for it. “You're the best boyfriend ever, have I ever told you that?”

“Once or twice, mostly when I bring you food,” Shiro teases, handing over the frozen treat and licking his fingers. “I thought these might help you cool down.”

Lance already has the popsicle in his mouth and hums happily around it. “It's so good,” he mumbles, pulling the treat from his lips and smiling. “Wanna share?”

Shiro takes it between his lips and then bites the end off, Lance letting out a betrayed sound as he yanks his hand back. The older man laughs around his mouthful of frozen popsicle and when he tries to move closer Lance places a hand on his chest to hold him back. “No, this one is mine. Get your own!”

“But you offered to share!”

“Back, back I say!” Lance can't help but laugh as he holds his popsicle up and away from Shiro, the melted trails of sticky juice sliding down his fingers and arm going unnoticed when Shiro kisses him again.

 


	5. fireflies

* * *

 

The sliding door clicks shut and Lance smiles when warm arms wrap around him from behind. “Hey, did you lose already?” He asks Shiro without looking away from the spacious backyard.

Shiro groans. “Coran is ruthless when it comes to M&M. I think Keith might actually pop a blood vessel in his forehead if he plays for much longer.”

“Keith's a hothead anyway. And he's stubborn enough to keep playing until the end.” Lance leans back against Shiro's chest.

Humming softly Shiro rests his chin on Lance's shoulder. “What about you? You ducked out kinda early.”

“Just needed some air.” Lance places his hands over Shiro's on his middle. “It's a nice night.”

“I hear there are fireworks for later.” Shiro presses a kiss to Lance's cheek. “Pidge and Matt were in charge of bringing them.”

Lance snorts at that. “We'll be in for a treat. I hope Keith has good home insurance, though. Just in case.”

Shiro chuckles and they hear excited shouting coming from inside. Keith's outraged argument comes next and Coran's accented voice answers quickly. Lance can just imagine him curling his mustache smugly.

“Hey, look.”

Glancing up from the deck Lance stares out into the darkening lawn. A few orbs of golden glow flick briefly and Lance smiles. “Fireflies.”

“Want to catch some?” Pulling away Shiro takes Lance's hand, leading him across the small deck and onto the lawn. More fireflies flicker in the dark and Lance cups his hands to catch one.

“Were you the kind of kid who kept them in a jar on your nightstand?” Lance closes his hands in a hollow ball and peeks inside. The small bug lights up dutifully and Lance lets it go.

Shiro takes a few steps to the left and tries to catch one. “Yeah. And my grandpa would come in while I was sleeping and let them out the window. In the morning he'd tell me that they turned into stars.”

“I like that.” Lance smiles as he holds up his hand. A firefly crawls up to the highest point of his middle finger before spreading its wings and taking flight. “Stars, huh?”

Sliding his arms around Lance's and cupping his hands Shiro watches another firefly crawl across Lance's palm. It takes flight after a few pulses of golden light and Shiro laces their hands as they watch it until it becomes too hard to see in the dark.

“Stars,” he echoes, Lance tilting his head back and leaning up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [[kuroshiroganee]](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)


End file.
